ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Looney Tunes Squad/Pooh Grit/Berenstein Rangers
The Looney Tunes Squad/Pooh Grit/Berenstain Rangers is the first episode of Season 3 of [[MAD (reboot)|the MAD reboot]]. ''The Looney Tunes Squad'' Plot Characters *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Sylvester Pussycat *Tweety Bird *Speedy Gonzales *Foghorn Leghorn (cameo) *Pepé Le Pew *The Tasmanian Devil (cameo) *Wile E. Coyote *The Road Runner (cameo) *Lola Bunny *Tina Russo *Petunia Pig *Penelope Pussycat *Granny (cameo) *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Marvin the Martian Media spoofed *''Looney Tunes'' *''The Super Hero Squad'' ''Pooh Grit'' Plot When a man bounces his father, Christopher Robin hires the toughest marshal in the west to track him down, Winnie the Pooh. Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Christopher Robin *Tigger *Eeyore *Rabbit *Owl *Gopher *Piglet (cameo in poster) *A. A. Milne (cameo) *Jeff Bridges Media spoofed *''Winnie the Pooh'' *''True Grit'' ''Berenstain Rangers'' Plot Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear become the Berenstain Rangers after learning that Bear Country and the world itself are threatened by Him. Characters *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Brother Bear *Sister Bear *Him *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Bear Reporter (cameo) *Bear citizens Media spoofed *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Power Rangers'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (Him only) Mini-skits After The Looney Tunes Squad * After Pooh Grit * Voice cast ''The Looney Tunes Squad'' *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Pussycat and Tweety Bird *Billy West as Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd and Speedy Gonzales *Nolan North as Foghorn Leghorn *Maurice LaMarche as Pepé Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote and Yosemite Sam *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil *Fred Tatasciore as Marvin the Martian *Frank Welker as the Road Runner *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Grey DeLisle as Tina Russo and Petunia Pig *Rachel Ramras as Penelope Pussycat and Granny ''Pooh Grit'' *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger *Grey DeLisle as Christopher Robin *Kevin Shinick as Eeyore, Gopher, Rabbit, Owl and Jeff Bridges ''Berenstain Rangers'' *Kevin Shinick as Papa Bear, Him and Zordon *Rachel Ramras as Mama Bear *Billy West as Brother Bear, Bear Reporter and Alpha 5 *Tara Strong as Sister Bear Quotes ''The Looney Tunes Squad'' ''Berenstain Rangers'' *Bear Repoter: This just in: An evil demon by the name of Him is destroying the Bear Country and grouting everyone's death. *Alpha 5: Ayayayayay, the city is being destroyed! *Zordon: Alpha, we need a recruitment group that defend the Earth. *Alpha 5: How about this family? *Zordon: I'm not sure. We never haved a family team in... Whatever, just bring them in. *Papa Bear: Hey, where are my pizza rolls?! *Zordon: Sorry, I teleported those to my mouth. *Mama Bear: Who are you? *Papa Bear: Wait, you're gonna make us into Power Rangers? *Zordon: Power Rangers don't exist you freaking moron. I'm gonna make you Berenstain Rangers! *Sister Bear: We're not could using our clothes' colors? *Zordon: Okay, but stiling using these suits! *Papa Bear: What are we supposed to do with these powers? *Zordon: How am I supposed to know? I'm just some floating head. Now get out there and fight! *Alpha 5: Do you think they'll defeat Him? *Zordon: Nah, we're totally doomed. *Him: How can you defeat me, if I'm 50 stories tall?! *Zordon: Quick Rangers, call on your Megazord to fight that demon. *Brother Bear: We have a Megazord?! *Sister Bear: Why didn't we just use that in the first place and crush Him and his henchdemons?! *Zordon: Because then the show would be over in 2 minutes. Just call your damn Megazord. *All four: Right! *Him: Ha ha ha, you idiots don't even know how to use your Megazord! *Zordon: Congratulations on saving the city, Rangers! *Mama Bear: Thanks for believing in us, Zordon! *Zordon: Oh, I never did. *Alpha 5: I did! Trivia ''The Looney Tunes Squad'' *The characters use their designs from The Looney Tunes Show, albeit with their classic voice characterizations and personalities. ''Berenstein Rangers'' *Him appears with his design from the PPG anime revival The Powerpuff Girls Z, possibly due to his original design looked more 'Evil', his anime design made the character look more 'Creepy, Psychopathic and Insane', which is what Him actually is. *This is the fourth segment to be written by YouTube comedy duo Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla (better known in Internet as Smosh), who are the most prominent writters in the reboot. Category:MAD (reboot) episodes